


First Date

by Wolvesandwerewolves



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesandwerewolves/pseuds/Wolvesandwerewolves
Summary: Neal and Kate's first date. Based off of the scene with Neal and Diana stuck in a hotel room together, lying on the bed talking. Neal said that his and Kate's first date they conned their way into a rich guy's hotel room, then ordered five one thousand dollars cheeseburgers. This is right before that.





	

“I can’t believe this is where you’re taking me on our first date, Neal.”

  
Kate pouted her mouth out a little, folding her arms across her chest (Neal tried hard not to notice the way it lifted her breasts up; she was staring him down and he had to maintain eye contact) and jutted her hip out at an angle. The dark blue dress she was wearing clung to and contoured her body and Neal was having a hard time not staring at her in awe.

  
And yet, there was a tiny trace of amusement and excitement in her icy blue eyes.  
Neal gave her an innocent smile, but his excitement was threatening to turn it into a wicked grin. “It’ll be fun,” he promised. Then he raised his eyebrows at her. “And it’s not our first date. Our first date, all we did was hang out in my apartment, eating cold Pizza and having—”

  
“That wasn’t a date,” Kate cut him off, smirking and rolling her eyes. “And even if it was, that was Kate and Nick’s first date. This is our first date, Neal.”

  
Neal beamed. “It’s a great first date.”

  
“It’s illegal.”

  
“So are our current occupations.”

  
“Yeah, but this is a date. I’d rather not run risk of going to prison while on a date.”

  
“You won’t go to prison,” he promised soberly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. “And besides.” He kissed her. “You’re fine committing illegal acts on a job. It’s a thrill, right?”

  
She kissed him back, her tounge teasing his before pulling back. “It is,” she admitted grudgingly, daring him to go on.

  
“I’m sure it’ll be even more thrilling naked.”

  
“We’re not naked, Neal.”

  
“We will be.”

  
“Mm.” Kate leaned forward, kissing him again. She giggled. “What about your forbidden love? That law enforcement guy on our ass?”

  
Neal rolled his eyes. “I really wish you would stop calling him that.”

  
“I know.” Her eyes twinkled with excitement and mischief. “Moz and I think it’s funny.”

  
“Well, we wouldn’t want Peter—that’s his name, by the way—to be bored, sitting outside of a hotel waiting for us to do something illegal.”

  
“Which we will be doing.”

  
“Of course.” Neal shrugged. “I figured we could send him a nice bottle of champagne.”

  
Kate smiled. “That’s nice of you, Neal. You _know_ he won’t be able to drink any of it and even receiving the bottle might annoy him.”  


  
Neal laughed. “I know. But he’ll know that we’re onto him, as much as he’s onto us.”

  
“So kind,” she sighed sarcastically, flattening the flaps on his suit with her palms.

  
“I’m a nice person,” he drawled.

  
Kate laughed. “No, you’re not. But you’re sweet. And adorable. I like your ass.”

  
Neal laughed again, shaking his head at her. He held his arm out. “I have the magnets. All we have to do is pick a room key off someone and erase the information on it.”

  
Kate took his arm and walked side by side with him on their way into the hotel. It was one of the most expensive ones they could find in the city.

“I’m kind of hungry. Can we get room service?”

  
“Whatever you want, plus five,” he teased.

  
“Mm. _Cheeseburgers_.”

  
“And after that, I think every room in this place has its own jacuzzi.”

  
“Aw, I didn’t bring my suit,” she mocked.

  
Neal smiled. “I don’t think that will be a problem.”


End file.
